<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purrstroke by Averia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019717">Purrstroke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia'>Averia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Tigers, Elephants &amp; Human Robins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Gen, Good Slade Wilson, Haly's Circus, Kid Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick carefully pulls up into a sitting position, dusting down his body to get the dirt off. A nose bumps his cheek. The purr vibrates against his skin.<br/><br/>"I stumbled over you, huh?" Dick asks, brushing through the warm fluffy fur under Slade's chin. "Sorry."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Tigers, Elephants &amp; Human Robins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purrstroke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/gifts">slifer_the_sky_noodle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wholesome little fic (with arguably one tiny unwholesome line, blink and you’ll miss it) dedicated to Sli and her "it's soo fluffy I'm gonna die!" Purrstroke doodles. The doodles can be found <a href="https://glubtheflyingfish.tumblr.com/post/617213050685194241/behold-purrstroke-the-worlds-deadliest-tiger">here</a>.</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one is around to see Dick sneak out of his family's trailer in<span> the middle of the night</span>. At least no one who might tell his parents or who might stop him from going on his very first solo adventure. Dick barely contains his snicker as he slips past the other trailers and soon reaches the open area surrounding the big red and yellow tent. Under the moon, it looks less vibrant, but Dick can see its colors even now.</p><p>Before he can scurry any further towards the entrance something grabs him around the waist, and suddenly Dick hangs upside down. Wide-eyed he stares at Zitka. His legs uselessly kick in the air.</p><p>"I'm not going away," he tells the elephant, and her trunk loosens slightly as if in wonder. "I just want to fly!"</p><p>The gray ears fan out, and Dick somersaults like the little star he is to meet the ground on steady feet. He strikes a pose just for the trunk to poke his head before ruffling through his hair. This time Dick can't contain his snickers, has to muffle them with both of his hands.</p><p>Zitka never tells him not to do whatever he plans on doing.</p><p>"You want to watch?" he whispers and grins when the trunk snakes around his arm. He pulls towards the entrance, Zitka never far behind.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them in an open cage not far away a tiger wakes, teeth sharp and gruesome in the silver moonlight and claws leaving deep marks in the earth as they emerge beneath deceptively soft fur. The tiger's long tail flicks, then he pulls up. Strong muscles ripple as he stands to follow the boy and the elephant. His single light blue eye glints in the darkness.</p><p>Anyone near enough to the big top would be able to hear the boy's voice. As much as he tries to stay quiet his fervor is all too evident. Not that it matters, there is still no one around but the two animals. One on the prowl, the other caught up in its fascination with the quirky habits. Zitka is sure that in another life Dick would have been a Finnegan fox or a squirrel instead of a very human Robin.</p><p>"I know what I'm doing, you'll see!"</p><p>Zitka raises her trunk but doesn't hoot - she can be sneaky after all. Of course, she knows!</p><p>The tiger's great big paws silently meet the sand. His head snaps up at the whooshing sound that follows Dick's first act. The tiny acrobat careens through the air, a professional at his young age. Yet, he has never been allowed to practice on his own.</p><p>Zitka stamps on the ground in her excitement. And Dick's laughter rings through the tent, as he grasps the next trapeze, pulling into a handstand before falling again, using the power of his momentum to somersault to the third. His grin is blinding as his hand curls around the trapeze, another flick of his body, and he stands securely on the wooden platform. Chest barely heaving.</p><p>Before he can turn to Zitka for the deepest bow he can muster, a deep snarl echoes out of the darkness. Dick freezes mid-motion as the tiger's mighty form slowly materializes in front of him.</p><p>Dick swallows.</p><p>"Uh," he begins, fingers kneading into his blue shirt and one hand rising for a weak wave, "Hi, Slade."</p><p>The tiger lets out a rough sound, too deep to be a snort, too nice to be a growl.</p><p>"I know, I know. I shouldn't be here but--"</p><p>The tiger looks unimpressed, sitting now instead of standing. His tail curls in front of his strong paws.</p><p>"Just one more time?" Dick asks with as much hope and innocence he can muster and pretends it's a yes as he turns around, ready to jump. His feet leave the platform just as Slade knocks into his back. Sharp teeth close around his sturdy shirt, breath hitting his skin. Then, they are falling both… or not. Dick isn't quite sure when they sail past the trapeze. He curls together. Sand sprinkles up into his face when they meet the ground, Slade's paws leaving deep footprints behind. Dick closes his eyes, relieved, and then tries to get out of the fangs just for Slade to growl savagely. Dick winces, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"Come on, Slade. Everything would have been fine."</p><p>The tiger doesn't comment, just pushes him forward without letting go, and it's more awkward shuffling than walking until Dick curls back into a ball. Heat burns his face when Slade starts to purr as he is carried across the circus grounds to be disposed of in front of his family's trailer.</p><p>Dick scrambles upright as soon as he can, still not a lot taller than the tiger in front of him even though he just hit a growth spurt according to his dad. He makes a face when he wipes off the wet spit smeared across his neck.</p><p>"Ewww! Was that nec--" Dick doesn't come further when a fluffy head pushes against his chest, urging him onward into the trailer. The single eye gazes at him, the striped face's expression softer than before, and Dick sighs, massaging the back of Slade's ear until the beast lets out a deep purr again.</p><p>"Thanks," Dick mumbles sourly as he sits on the damp grass, "I guess."  </p><p>🐘</p><p>Dick kneels down in front of Slade, curiously scrutinizing the tiger with his big blue eyes. Despite the brightly shining sun and the light breeze skimming through the circus grounds, the tiger remains still. Now, Dick is used to the lackadaisical nature of his favorite tiger but lying around for two whole days is too much even for Slade.</p><p>"Are you sick?" Dick questions, lightly touching the tiger's forehead like his mother tends to do when he has a fever. As always, Slade's fur is delightfully soft. Dick giggles.</p><p>A long heaving sigh emerges from the tiger, and then the blue eye cracks open. Slade doesn't move though. Not even his tail curls in those hypnotizing snakelike movements Dick likes to tease him for.</p><p>"You know what you need?" Dick beams as he pulls his hand back all the more strengthened in his belief that he needs to help end Slade's suffering. "A nice bed like mine! It always helps when I stay in bed when I'm sick!"</p><p>He's scrambling up and away before Slade can even fully raise his head, so Slade promptly lets it fall back down. The movement blows up dust, and the big tiger lets out a mighty sneeze that raises even more dirt and makes him all the grouchier. His blue eye narrows in faint annoyance, claws emerging.</p><p>His claws rip into the dried earth as he pushes up onto his paws to shake the dust from his dirty fur just to settle back down, albeit more dignified this time, with his paws orderly tucked beneath his body. </p><p>Zitka watches him from far away, munching on her leaves. It's funny to watch him even if she wished Dick would play with her and ignore the snarly beast.</p><p>Slade's ears flick when the sound of gravel rolling approaches, and he stares at Dick's slowly advancing back. The mattress he is pulling over the dirt is already growing sandy and pebbles stick to it. If Slade had any strength left, he would roar at the boy like the imposing beast he is. As it is, he doesn't.</p><p>"Here!" Dick says, jumping onto the mattress with a blinding grin and lightly bouncing back by the force. "You'll like this, I swear!"</p><p>Slade stares at him for a moment before hesitantly smelling the mattress. It's not bad. His nose nuzzles into the soft fabric. He kind of likes it.</p><p>Dick grins excitedly when he slowly pushes up again to step onto the mattress. Before Slade has fully settled down, the kid is gone with the wind once again. The mighty tiger rests his head on a paw, ears at attention to hear Dick approach.</p><p>The fluttering isn't what he expects nor is the blanket billowing behind Dick like a white cape. The boy stutters to a stop in front of him, nearly falling over as the fabric rushes past him with the wind. Somehow the tiny acrobat wrestles it down, twisting so that the fabric lightly falls over them both.</p><p>"Don’t you feel better already?"</p><p>Slade bumps his nose against Dick's. The action earns a laugh and two arms around his neck. Dick is nearly swallowed whole by his fur, and Slade licks over the raven locks just to hear Dick squawk and try to flatten the impressive wet cow or rather tiger lick he now sports.</p><p>"You're such a bully, Slade," Dick protests, aggravated like a puffed-up little bird.</p><p>The tiger doesn't deem that worth a reaction.</p><p>"You're lucky I like you," Dick grumbles, settling down onto his stomach beside Slade. Their shoulders bump together, and as Dick begins to ramble on and on about his day, energetic as ever, Slade feels far more human than he has in a long long time.</p><p>🐅</p><p>"Gotcha!" Dick calls loudly, feet already carrying him as far away from Raymond as they can. Instead of the roughhousing boy following him, Dick soon realizes that his friend is still standing at the same spot. A scowl on his face.</p><p>"You're cheating!" hisses Raymond with a stomp. "You always win way too fast!"</p><p>Dick bites his lip, swinging back and forth on the soles of his feet. It's not the first time he has heard those words.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"I'm far bigger than you! And stronger too! There is no way I would lose to a scrawny kid!"</p><p>Dick scowls, matching Raymond's expression.</p><p>"You just lost to the scrawny kid, Slowmond!" Dick hollers back, eyes widening when Raymond charges. Dick turns fast, heart beating a mile per hour. Despite his best efforts, Raymond nearly catches him by his collar. Dick rolls, ever the tiny acrobat just to collide with an unyielding wall made of velvety fur. Raymond falls over him with a yelp, causing them to roll further over the dry earth and tufts of grass.</p><p>"Ugh," Dick protests, spitting out dirt and blinking his eyes open just to close them again when sand corns fall into his eyes. Somewhere to his side Raymond splutters too.</p><p>"You're dead meat, Dick!"</p><p>As if to comment on the meat, a fearsome growl resounds over his head. Dick smiles weakly, more a grimace as he still tries to get the sand out of his eyes. </p><p>Raymond is already anxiously staring up at the powerful beast standing over the tiny acrobat, Dick none the wiser as he hesitantly blinks his eyes open now that the sand is gone.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Raymond curses - even though they aren't supposed to use that word - and scrambles up when Slade lets out a second terrifying roar that even makes Dick wince. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, Slade!"</p><p>Whatever Raymond sees in Slade's face makes him run like the devil is on his heels. Slade gives chase for no more but two steps to stand in front of Dick. His tail slowly rotates from side to side, ears flicking up and down.</p><p>Dick carefully pulls up into a sitting position, dusting down his body to get the dirt off. A nose bumps his cheek. The purr vibrates against his skin.</p><p>"I stumbled over you, huh?" Dick asks, brushing through the warm fluffy fur under Slade's chin. "Sorry."</p><p>Slade watches him, doesn't settle down to get petted properly, and Dick awkwardly pulls his hand back. Instead of leaving, Slade remains. </p><p>Dick glances into the direction Raymond disappeared to, hands interlocked in his lap.</p><p>"I don't think Raymond wants to play tag with me anymore."</p><p>Slade follows his gaze, head tilting, then Dick is nearly pushed over by the big head colliding with his side. The blue eye seems to glow, chaps rising to expose long and white and curved teeth that are shining with spit. Dick yelps, scrambling away. Another roar rumbles out of the tiger's throat, teeth snapping shut just shy of his arm, and Dick runs.</p><p>Despite the tiny acrobat’s skills, the mighty tiger catches up to him before long.</p><p>Dick crashes down on the sandy ground, paws stepping off his shoulder blades. His breath is harsh, his tiny heart runs a mile per hour, but he isn't scared. No, he giggles when Slade nuzzles his neck with a purr and barely protests when the massive fluffy weight flops down on him. "Don't tell me you are tired already? Do I have to ask Zitka to play with me instead?"</p><p>The purring stops only to be replaced by a lick over his head, and Dick splutters, trying to escape from Slade's wet attack to no avail. By the time Slade is done with him, the wet hair on his head looks like a crow's nest after a thunderstorm, and Dick is too shocked and disgusted to complain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>